Autre Lieu, Autre Histoire 2
by aKhen
Summary: Après avoir finalement trouvé la force de partir loin de sa famille et de ses amis, Hermione a trouvé en la tribu des Quileutes, une nouvelle famille. Mais la vie n'est jamais le long fleuve tranquille qu'on imagine. Ici, à Forks, elle connaîtra les tourments d'une vie normale. Comment réagir face à un destin qui paraît au final aussi sombre que son ancienne vie de sorcière ?
1. Sommaire

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Nous revoici pour une nouvelle aventure. Je vous présente ici la suite de ma fiction « Autre Lieu, Autre Histoire ». Je m'attends à ce qu'elle éveille en vous des sentiments aussi forts que ceux qui vous ont fait vibrer lors de la première partie. Cette fois-ci j'essaie de manier les sentiments de mes protagonistes.

En espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous.

Sommaire

Chapitre 1 :Désolée

Chapitre 2 : Impuissante

Chapitre 3 : Confrontation

Chapitre 4 : Pardon

aKhen (L).


	2. Désolé

Coucou,

Voici le premier chapitre d'une longue liste. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

aKhen (L)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1** : Désolé..._

Une semaine était passée après l'annonce de mon cancer, mes parents étaient effondrés. Ma mère avait longuement pleuré tandis que mon père était sorti de la chambre. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler pour faire le point et peut-être aussi, pour pleurer de son côté. Personnellement je n'arrivais plus à pleurer. Toutes les nuits passées je n'avais eu de cesse de pleurer dans les bras de Jake. Le pire fut sûrement mon aimé. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, je le voyais parfois se perdre dans ses pensées. Je savais qu'il souffrait de cette situation mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il souriait, tentant à chaque fois de me distraire. Après avoir discuté avec le médicomage, le jour d'après nous rencontrâmes le docteur Anderson, spécialiste du cerveau avec qui nous entamâmes l'examen clinique et neurologique. En ce qui concernait ma grossesse, je ne savais que penser. Jacob et moi avions discuté de la probabilité que ma tumeur puisse compromettre le développement de l'enfant.

Le jour suivant nous fûmes confirmés dans nos doutes par le docteur. Nous décidâmes, ensemble, de garder sous silence cette grossesse surprise.

\- Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

Il sourit alors qu'il déballait les affaires de ma valise.

\- J'en ai marre de rester ici. Lorsque le docteur Anderson viendra nous voir, tout à l'heure, je lui dirais qu'il faut que je sorte, fis-je en rangeant mes affaires dans l'armoire.

\- Il nous a dit que, normalement, ce serait le dernier examen après nous pourrons rentrer, répondit Jacob.

Je soupirais tout en regardant mon placard, puis il y eut un blanc alors que je pliais un pantalon. Je m'arrêtais en plein dans mon action.

\- Hermione ? Mione ?

Je me repris soudain, terminant ce que je faisais.

\- Mione, ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle, m'informa Jacob en s'approchant.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai entendu m'appeler que maintenant.

Je me retournais alors qu'il me regardait sérieusement.

\- Je t'ai appelé une dizaine de fois, Hermione. Le docteur nous avait prévenu que ça arriverait quelques fois.

Je soupirais d'exaspération !

\- Arrêtes avec ce qu'a dit le docteur d'accord ! J'en ai rien à faire vois-tu !?

\- Hermione ! Tu sais très bien que c'est pour ton bien, pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? S'écria-t-il avec effarement.

Je me retournais, prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

\- Je n'ai pas fini de te parler ! Tu n'as pas le droit de réagir comme ça ! Tu dois faire ce qu'il te dit, si ça commence à empirer nous devons aller le voir.

\- J'emmerde ce docteur et toutes ses analyses, ça commence à me courir sur le chaudron ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?!

Je claquais la porte de la salle de bain alors que mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Je m'adossais contre celle-ci et respirais lentement. Je passais ma main sur mon visage, exaspérée.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît ? Entendis-je derrière la porte.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille tu veux ? J'ai besoin de rester seule. Vas-t'en !

J'entendis un « Mione » puis la porte de la chambre se referma. Je me relevais doucement et me regardais dans la glace. Mes yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par mon ventre. Là, un enfant à naître se cachait. Doucement, je passais ma main dessus. Ce bébé était mon enfant et celui de Jacob. Je ne savais pas si je voulais le garder ou non. Le docteur semblait pourtant clair, il se pourrait que mon cancer ne favorise pas son développement. Je soupirais en fermant les yeux.

\- Que faire ? Dis-je pour moi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire toi et moi ? Murmurais-je en me caressant le ventre.

J'ouvrais le robinet avant de me rafraîchir puis ressortais dans la chambre. Je m'installais sur le lit et pris mon livre du moment. Je tentais de lire mais n'y arrivais pas, les lignes s'entremêlant ou se floutant.

Pourquoi ? Me demandais-je sans cesse. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter la maladie. J'espérais simplement que ce serait une tumeur opérable et non agressive. Jacob revint, je m'excusais aussitôt d'avoir été si méchante puis l'infirmière arriva et me donna des cachets à prendre. L'IRM était prévue dans quelques minutes. Je la suivis et nous arrivâmes dans une petite salle où trônait fièrement le grand appareil.

\- Si vous avez des bijoux, boucles d'oreilles, piercings ou autres objets métalliques, il vous faut les enlever. Nous vous les rendrons après.

Je n'avais rien de tout ça alors elle me demanda de m'installer sur la table. Aussitôt elle m'injecta un sérum en me souriant.

\- Ne bougez pas durant l'examen et tout ira bien, dit-elle en plaçant une coque en métal sur mon ventre. C'est pour protéger votre enfant.

Je souriais en sentant la froideur du métal.

\- Combien de temps durera l'examen ? Demandais-je en avalant ma salive.

\- 15 minutes tout au plus.

Puis elle quitta la pièce et alla retrouver le médecin. Aussitôt après avoir entendu le feu vert du médecin, l'analyse débuta.

Je réfléchissais la plupart du temps. Je pensais à cet enfant, à ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je devais peut-être prendre contact avec un notaire pour établir ma succession. Mais je pensais surtout à Jake. Si jamais je mourrais comment allait-il réagir ? Est-ce qu'il me suivrait ? Et cet enfant qui grandissait en moi ? Jacob ne supporterait pas ma perte, cela je le savais. Je laissais couler une larme tandis que l'analyse continuait. Puis enfin elle se termina

Je sortais du cylindre et ramenais mes cheveux en arrière tout en rajustant mes vêtements. L'infirmière me mena à l'arrière et je pus voir mon cerveau à l'écran.

\- Alors ? Demandais-je curieuse de savoir le verdict.

\- Voici votre dossier, je le donnerais au docteur Anderson et il viendra lui-même vous expliquer les résultats de l'IRM après les avoir consultés.

Je me pinçais les lèvres et acquiesçais. Il me fallait attendre, encore, ce que je ne supportais plus. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie lorsque je sentis une nausée passagère me prendre. Je respirais un moment avant de continuer. Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser abattre aussi facilement. J'allais retrouver cette chambre si peu appréciée et retrouver Jacob qui m'attendait patiemment.

\- Alors ?

\- Je dois attendre le docteur Anderson, il viendra nous expliquer plus clairement la situation, soufflais-je en soupirant. Je suis fatiguée, murmurais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Allonges-toi dans ce cas, répondit Jake en poussant la table roulante. Je vais attendre le doc et te réveillerai lorsqu'il arrivera.

Je le regardais, voyant dans ses yeux une inquiétude profonde et souris.

\- Jacob, ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien mon amour, dis-je en me tournant. Nous survivrons à tout cela.

\- Je l'espère sincèrement mon cœur...

Je m'endormais, délaissant mes maux et partais loin de tous ces soucis.

\- Mon poussin... poussin, maman est là, entendis-je.

\- Mimi, laisses-la se reposer. Elle doit être épuisée après son IRM, crus-je entendre dire mon père.

Des bruits dans la chambre, une table qui roulait, une chaise qui grinçait sur le sol et j'ouvrais les yeux. Maman était assise à mes côtés, son doux regard posé sur moi.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui Maman, je vais bien.

\- Jacob nous a dit que le docteur Anderson n'était pas encore passé.

Je regardais Jacob qui acquiesçait.

\- Oui, il doit normalement passer pour nous expliquer les résultats de l'IRM. Il est quelle heure ? Questionnais-je.

\- Il est 17 h poussin, répondit mon père qui lisait un journal.

\- J'entends quelqu'un qui arrive, m'informa Jake en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur le docteur Anderson qui sourit.

\- Bonsoir à tous, je vois que la famille est présente, dit-il amicalement.

Le docteur Anderson était assez sympathique, il devait avoir facilement la cinquantaine. Grand et brun, il portait une paire de lunettes à son cou qui, parfois, cachait ses grands yeux noirs. Il était plutôt pas mal pour son âge.

\- Alors docteur, que disent les analyses ? Demanda Jacob.

Le docteur respira un instant avant d'installer les radiographies sur un mur illuminé.

\- Voici votre cerveau et, ici, nous pouvons voir votre masse cancéreuse, fit-il en montrant une zone noire. On peut clairement voir que celle-ci se trouve dans votre lobe-frontal gauche.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Dis-je. C'est opérable ? Quelle sorte de tumeur est-ce ?

Il sourit puis me répondit sereinement :

\- C'est un Glioblastome multiforme de grade IV. La plus agressive et la plus mortelle des tumeurs. Malheureusement non, ce n'est pas opérable. Votre tumeur se trouve dans la matière blanche de votre cerveau et est profondément ancrée à l'intérieur.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, vous avez dû vous tromper, commença mon père. Enfin ! Regardez-la ! Elle est en parfaite santé !

Le docteur s'expliquait, tentant de faire comprendre à mon père qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur. Ma mère cherchait quelque chose frénétiquement dans son sac tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées. Jacob s'essuya une larme avant de serrer ma main dans la sienne. " _La plus agressive et la plus mortelle des tumeurs..."_ Je me repassais la phrase dans la tête, cherchant à comprendre son sens. J'allais mourir c'est cela ?

\- Mais enfin elle ne peut pas mourir ! Cria mon père.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur... répondit Mr Anderson.

\- Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? Fis-je ailleurs.

Le docteur se tourna vers moi et répondit :

\- Tout au plus un an Miss Granger. Mais nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour repousser l'échéance.

J'acquiesçais, jetant mon regard dans celui de Jacob. Un an, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait pour partager mon temps avec lui. Le docteur nous laissa alors le temps pour nous d'encaisser ce qui s'était dit un peu plus tôt. Mon père se tenait la tête dans les mains, refusant que son poussin puisse partir avant eux. Ma mère s'essuyait les yeux en me serrant dans ses bras et Jacob, lui, regardait les nuages par la fenêtre. J'étais loin de tout ça, je volais dans d'autres contrées. La nouvelle ne m'affectait presque pas. J'étais un oiseau et je volais, jouant avec les brises du vent. Nageant dans un océan de nuages. J'étais une biche, courant et sautant dans une forêt primaire, mais en aucun cas, j'étais Hermione Granger, la condamnée à mourir. Mes parents partirent lors de la clôture des visites, me laissant seule avec Jacob.

\- Jacob, murmurais-je

\- Hermione, fit-il en se retournant.

Dès lors il se mit à pleurer, en s'agenouillant à mes pieds. Il pleurait comme un enfant, plongeant sa tête sur mes genoux. Il haletait face à l'imminence de ma mort prochaine, refusant l'idée de me perdre. Je pleurais avec lui, je ne voulais pas partir. Pas aussi tôt en tous les cas, je voulais vivre et mourir de vieillesse. Voir grandir notre enfant, jouir de mes petits-enfants et partir vieille d'une vie bien remplie. Mais il fallait croire que tous ses espoirs se mouraient en même temps que moi.

\- Je ne peux pas, marmonna-t-il entre deux larmes. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, fit-il en relevant le visage. Je t'en prie, restes avec moi.

J'essuyais ses larmes alors que les miennes inondaient mes joues.

\- J'aimerais tellement mon amour, je voudrais ne pas avoir à te quitter. Mais profitons ensemble du temps qu'il me reste s'il te plaît.

Il se remit à pleurer, m'attirant à lui. Et ensemble nous nous mîmes à nous cajoler sur le carrelage si froid.

\- Et que ferons-nous de notre enfant ? murmurais-je après un temps.

\- Hermione, je ne me sens pas prêt à être père. Pas sans toi !

\- Jacob ! Tu ne peux pas refuser cet enfant, il est de nous deux. Ce sera le cadeau de la vie, le fruit de notre amour.

Il releva le visage au ciel, comme s'il cherchait la force de supporter tout ce qui allait arriver.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter le fait qu'il puisse grandir sans te connaître mon amour. À chaque fois que je poserais les yeux sur lui, ce sera à toi que je penserais. Je...

Il s'arrêta, les yeux embrumés de larmes. Il posa son front contre le mien, pleurant silencieusement. Je souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Pendant un moment nous restâmes ainsi, sur le sol, à pleurer et à discuter lorsque nos larmes se tarirent.

\- Nous ferons face, toi et moi. Maintenant aide moi à me relever s'il te plaît.

Jake se releva et me porta sur le lit.

\- Je vais aller aux toilettes, dis-je en me relevant.

Alors que je partais, il m'arrêta et m'enserra dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime mon amour, pour toujours et à jamais.

Je souris et je courus. Là, je me posais sur le cabinet avant de pleurer en silence. Toute ma vie s'effondrait, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je n'avais plus d'avenir, plus rien de tout ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter, tout allait partir en fumée. Et mon bébé ? Et Jacob ? Allaient-ils survivre sans moi ? Je n'aurais jamais le plaisir de les voir ensemble. De voir cette moitié de moi-même grandir, je n'assisterais pas à une seule de ses rentrées. Je ne pourrais l'épauler le jour de ses examens. Jamais je ne le verrais sortir pour son premier rendez-vous. Je ne pourrais jamais m'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir. Jacob fera face à tous ces événements sans moi. Je me laissais aller lorsque j'entendis des coups sur la porte.

\- Hermione, bébé, je t'entends pleurer. Aller reviens. Murmura Jacob à mon encontre.

\- J'arrive, je finis et je sors.

Je me levais et allais me rafraîchir au lavabo. Je me recomposais rapidement un visage, quand un pique de douleur me reprit. Je tentais de me calmer, me rincer de nouveau le visage et arborais un sourire. Je me donnais du courage et sortais. Jacob souriait, il avait de nouveau ce visage enjôleur et drôle que j'aimais tant. Puis il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa le haut du crâne et démarra une discussion. Cela portait sur l'enfant.

\- Hermione, il faut que nous nous décidions par rapport au bébé.

Je le regardais aller se préparer une tasse de café tandis que j'attrapais son pull. J'avais l'impression que la climatisation était allumée, tant le froid me saisissait.

\- Je sais, mais avec les derniers événements, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à ça.

\- Chérie, je comprends mais il nous faudra bien prendre une décision, dit-il en me regardant.

Je m'installais sur le lit, ramenant la couverture sur mes jambes et répondis :

\- Je pensais que nous allions le garder.

\- Hermione, il faut que nous regardions toutes les situations que cela pourrait engendrer. Avec...

Il s'arrêta un instant de parler, cherchant un mot plus approprié, puis continua plus doucement :

\- Avec ce qui nous arrive en ce moment l'enfant pourrait ne pas être viable. Cela pourrait également jouer sur ton rétablissement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une grossesse vienne évincer toutes tes chances de vivre.

J'encaissais doucement la nouvelle. Jacob n'avait pas envie de cet enfant. Pour lui, ce bébé serait un frein à mon « hypothétique » chance de survivre. J'avalais un sanglot et lui expliquais à mon tour mon raisonnement.

\- Jacob... Cet enfant est peut-être notre unique chance de concevoir la vie. Il est toi et il est moi. Je suis condamnée Jacob ! Condamnée ! Et cela, nous ne pourrons rien y faire. Alors si par ce cadeau que me fait la vie, je peux apporter la joie et l'amour sur terre, je le ferais. Je le veux cet enfant, je le veux de tout mon cœur alors ne le refuse pas s'il te plaît. Ne refuse pas ce dernier cadeau que je pourrais t'offrir.

Il me regarda un moment, le refus se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Non, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux vraiment pas...

Il délaissa sa tasse de café avant de quitter la chambre, et moi de même. Je regardais la porte se refermer, l'image de Jacob me hantant l'esprit.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre.

J'espère qu'il saura vous donner envie de continuer.

Un commentaire à faire ?

aKhen (L).


End file.
